


Wiggle

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the drawing by Damaiuo. http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1009008/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“Can’t ve come to an agreement?” Vole whined as Dimo finished tying a knot in the rope that bound Vole to his monstrous future self.   
They had been tied stomach to stomach, their rears raised up and bared.   
“Too late,” Dimo drawled as he walked away from the pair and picked up a riding crop. He cocked his arm back and swung it at a tree with such force that bark flew into the air. Vole flinched and his future self-looked at Dimo with interest as he approached them.   
“No, No, OWWWWW!” Vole howled as the riding crop was brought down as his naked ass, a neat red line appearing were he’d been struck.   
Dimo did the same to the bigger monster and got a different result.   
“Hyu like?” Dimo asked as the monster moaned and wiggled his ass.   
“Schtop enjoyink hyuself! Schtop vith de viggly butt!” Vole growled to his future self as Dimo began to swat both of them in earnest.   
The bigger monster shifted his hand so Vole could see and moved his middle finger.   
“Funny,” Vole grumbled as he crossed his arms and waited for the torture to end.


End file.
